1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing computerized simulations of real-world views. In particular, the present invention is directed towards a sensor and display-independent quantitative per-pixel stimulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pilots of aircrafts or other pilot-controlled vehicles sometimes guide their aircraft over a given terrain with the assistance of vision-augmenting equipment known as sensors, including, for example, Night Vision Goggles (NVG's) and Low Level Light Television Cameras (LLLTV's). Sensors typically are used to convert hard-to-see imagery in one or more of the visible and/or invisible spectral bands into imagery that is more clearly visible to the human eye. Sensors often display imagery that is different from the one a pilot may be accustomed to seeing naturally with his or her own eyes (also known as an out-the-window view). Therefore, it is desirable to train pilots ahead of time so that they can correctly interpret what they see with sensors during actual flights.
Flight simulators are commonly used to simulate flight training environments. Flight simulators typically include one or more video display screens onto which video images are projected by one or more projectors. Two known approaches are used in pilot training: simulation systems and stimulation systems.
Simulation systems display images as they would appear to a pilot using a given sensor. For example, if NVGs are being simulated, the display shows an image on a head-mounted display as it might appear to a pilot wearing NVGs. Since the displayed image already incorporates the wavelength translations performed by the sensor—i.e. the system displays simulated images—these types of systems do not allow the pilot to use actual vision-augmenting equipment during training. This is considered a drawback of simulated systems, because a pilot's experience using the simulator will differ from that during actual flight-for example, wearing NVGs, a pilot may see a sensor-based image occupying most of his field of vision, but may see a regular out-the-window image using his peripheral vision. Since in a simulated system only a sensor-adjusted image is displayed, and is based on head tracking, the experience differs from that of the real world. The disparity between the simulator and the real world experience is further augmented by the pilot not being able to wear the sensor equipment.
Stimulated systems, on the other hand, provide a pilot with a stimulated image that can be viewed using an appropriate sensor, e.g., one that can be worn by the pilot. Again using the example of NVGs, with a stimulated system the images displayed will match the spectral wavelengths to which the NVGs are sensitive, allowing the pilot to use a real pair of NVGs and thus provide a more realistic experience. However, because display systems vary widely in their display characteristics, the spectra emitted by one system might appear drastically different than those emitted by a second system, and the real world image different still. Accordingly, stimulated systems are generally of lower fidelity than simulated systems, providing only a qualitative experience versus the more quantitative experience of simulated systems.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing high-quality stimulated imaging.